I picked Pretty Well Huh?
by Rkox
Summary: Cody Rhodes/OC.Another request. just read?


**A/U  
Id like to clear up firstly all my work has been posted on my quizilla account and MUCH more of it. also Rkox.**

Disclaimer. I own one of the wwe stars mentioned.  
that makes me sad.

I stepped off stage, grabbing some water for my throat. I had to look after my voice as a singer. Tonight I gave it everything and a little bit more because all my old work mates, some of my family and the love of my life were in the crowd tonight. I ran backstage knowing as soon as I was showered and dressed I could meet them all again.

So here's the deal, I used to be a WWE ring announcer, my big brother Theodor more commonly known as Ted DiBiase was with me all the way. I made some pretty amazing friends back in the day, then I got into a relationship, it was great at first but he started to control everything about me right down to what I wore. I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone anymore or go out; it got worse when he started to abuse me. It only stopped when the most perfect guy in the world found out, Cody Rhodes.

Yep that's right, I'm in love with my big brothers best friend, he helped me through it all and never told anyone just like I asked him to, we grew closer and I started to fall deeper. I couldn't stand being around my ex though so I started on my singing career, and well here I am today. I'm just extremely lucky that Raw is in town, and the show isn't till tomorrow so I get to see them all tonight. I was kind of glad this was my last show of the tour I could just go home and relaxed but I was going to miss being on the road. I hadn't been off the road since raw three years ago it would be strange to be stationery.

I jumped out the shower, changing into clean clothes dried my hair not even bothering to straighten it slashed some make up on and ran out the door, that wasn't such a bright idea as I ran straight into something rock solid.

I landed on my ass and I looked up to see what had caused to fall, I held my breath, Cody Rhodes, "Awh shit Jamie I'm sorry" he muttered helping me back up, I stood directly in front of him staring into his eyes. I bit the inside of my lip muttering an "Its cool Cody" I hugged him tightly I breathed in his sweet scent. I had missed him so much over the last few months I mean sure, we texted and tweeted each other every ten seconds but it wasn't quite the same as being there with him.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH" I sighed as did he.  
"You have no idea Jamie" he let me go and I seen my brother and Randy walk down the hall. "TED DIBIASE! ORTON!" I squealed happily and ran at them hugging them both.  
"Hey DiBiase" Orton laughed ruffling my hair.  
"little sis, its been too long" Ted squeezed me so hard.  
"Ted.. Can't breathe" he dropped me and laughed.

Soon all of my closest friends from WWE where walking around the corner and we where all catching up, Randy decided we should all go out to the local club, I had to agree the last time I was out it was with them I had been so focused on my work I hadn't had time.  
Some people couldn't go so it ended up Randy Orton, Ted, Cody, John Cena, Mike "The Miz" and Chris Jericho. I know weird mix up right? Wrong these were the best friends a girl could ask for.

I grabbed my stuff and headed out with them, I told my tour manager I'd call her in the morning and she smiled nodding, she was pretty amazing and a huge WWE fan.  
We split up, in Randys car it was him my brother Mike and Chris.  
Which left me and Cody to head out ourselfs.

"Jamie you have no idea how much I've missed you" Cody sighed pulling out of the parking lot.  
"I think I do, you haven't stopped telling me since I left WWE" I giggled holding up my mobile showing my twitter account which showed Cody's last update saying: GET TO SEE JAMIE DIBIASE PERFORM TONIGHT & THEN WE GET TO CATCH UP… THAT'S RIGHT BE JEALOUS!

He blushed slightly and I laughed, "Aww codes you so cute" I laughed as he blushed more and kept driving. We caught up on everything from my brother, to Randy having his first baby. I was super excited about that more so at the fact it was a girl, maybe when she's older she'll be like a SUPERDIVA I can totally see that happening.

"He left to by the way, he said he couldn't take me knowing and judging him everytime I seen him, and he left" he didn't need to say his name I knew who it was. I had gotten into my head even my thoughts of not using his name because of how much Cody hated to hear it.

"Good and I hope he rots in hell for what he did to me" Cody nodded, keeping his eyes fixed on the road.  
"Erm James?" he always called me James I never knew why but I didn't care it was his nickname for me, "You know that night I found you and he was um, you know-"  
"Raping me?" I asked and he nodded I could tell he was trying to make this easy for me but I was over it, he helped with that a lot. He was always there for me, "Just spit it out Cody I'm over it & him"

"Yeah, um" He laughed at my casualness & continued "You said you thought you where pregnant and you never updated me with that what happened?" I sighed.

"I was, but I lost the kid. You know how it was Mickey James best friend at the time? Well she got told I cheated on him and lost it & came to my door. We ended up in an actual fight and I lost the kid, she found out not long after and kept saying sorry and shit but I don't care, nor do I care the fact she thinks I cheated with you" I laughed again, if only she knew how I wished that was the true story.

"My gosh babe why didn't you tell me?" I shrugged,  
"You would have started a riot with James if you knew, and I didn't want everyone knowing so…" he pulled over moved into my sear with me& hugged me. I lay in his arms for a few minutes.

"You didn't deserve any of this you know that right?" I nodded and smiled up at him.  
"Of course I do, you remind me everyday" I smiled up at him, I felt so safe in his arms. He kissed the top of my head,

"I hope you pick someone better next time" he laughed sliding back into his seat driving again.  
"I'll work on that" & I laughed as did he.

"We've got a club to get you too" he muttered and drove off to the club.  
Once we arrive my brother hugged me once more and I headed in with him letting Cody fall back with the guys.

"I've missed you so much sis, but your singing career has took off I'm so proud of you" he hugged me.

"At least someone in the family is" I muttered  
"Sure dad was a bit upset when you didn't stay with WWE, but he is proud of you and mum she wouldn't care if you decided not to have a job at all and be a bum she'll always be proud of us" I laughed this was true,

We walked straight past the que and got let straight in, I loved being famous. We got into the V.I.P section.  
Cody, Randy & Mike all went up to buy drinks at the same time & after that it wasn't soon before we where all getting a bit too drunk and dancing like fools, but it was all good because I was loving every second of being back with my boys. Right now I was dancing with Cody; I had officially pulled everyone up to dance, minus my brother because that would be slightly weird.

I turned to Cody still dancing, and laughed, "Damn boy I've missed you" I slurred, and he nodded smiling at me,  
"We need to meet up a lot more than we have done lately" I nodded,  
"For sure, I mean I was in a weird place when I left WWE the time alone done we good but after tonight I don't think I can keep away from you guys for long again" I laughed,  
"Come back then, Lillian's just about to leave & they'll need a new ring announcer & everyone's missed you like crazy I'm pretty damn sure Vince would love to see you back"  
"I know, he asked me to come back last night, said he'd let me keep my singing career as well as doing the announcing just as long as I was there every Monday 7 sharp"  
"Well?" Cody asked sounding hopeful, I would love to do both jobs but I don't know if I could be with Cody all the time and not let him know how I feel. I sighed,  
"I told him I'd think about it-"  
"Why I thought you missed it?" he asked and I nodded.  
"I do its just what good would it do to go back?" he lifted my chin up to look him dead in the eye.

"It would do me the world of good James, I haven't been right without you" he moaned.  
"Cody I know you miss me but-" he groaned grabbed my face and kissed me, I kissed back but only for a second before me pulled away.

"Shit sorry James I mean Jamie" he went to walk by me and I stood dumb founded. I turned to watch him walk away. I seen Randy Ted Chris & Mike all standing shocked, I felt my legs buckle beneath me, and I felt Randy's arms around me. He knew how I felt for Ted, so he was there for me.

**Cody's point of view**  
I walked out to the V.I.P smoking section, I was the only one here. What on earth did I just do? I actually kissed her and walked away. I groaned, I had one chance to get her back to WWE and I blow it. I mean she kissed back right? She did and I wasn't imaging it. I groaned again.

I felt an arm pull me around and then something connect with my face.  
"THAT'S MY BABY SISTER MAN WHAT THE HELL?" Ted asked screaming, Ted actually just punched me in the side of the face. "I MEAN I WAS FINE WITH THE FACT THAT YOU LIKED HER SURE I COULD ALWAYS TELL BUT TO FUCK WITH HER HEAD LIKE THAT? YOU DON'T JUST KISS PEOPLE THEN WALK AWAY CODY!"  
I let him rant he had every right to, I just kissed his sister & I was meant to be his best friend.  
"I don't know what I was thinking okay man, all I know is I love you sister & she was asking for one good reason why she should come back to WWE like Vince asked her to & I just couldn't take the fact that she was right there and could came back to us ad the way it used to be & she was going to throw it away so I kissed her then realized she'd never feel that away about me and I freaked out and left" I explained looking at my feet I groaned what on gods green earth had I done?

"You love her?" I heard Ted ask and I nodded.  
"More than you can imagine man" I could tell by the silence he was trying to comprehend the fact that I loved his baby sister.  
"Love her? I mean you're sure you don't just like her? Cuz I mean to love someone" I cut him off completely.  
"IVE NEVER BEEN MORE SURE OF ANYTHING IN MY LIFE DAMMIT TED, WHEN I WAKE UP SHES THE FIRST THING ON MY MIND, THE FIRST THING I THINK OF, I TEXT HER EVERY DAMN MORNING JUST TO ASK HOW SHE IS AND WHATS SHES DOING JUST SO I CAN TALK TO HER, I HAVE NEVER FELL THIS DEEPLY FOR ANYONE! OKAY I KNOW I'M IN LOVE WITH YOUR SISTER" I shouted back looking him straight in the eye.

"Good, because I don't need to hit you again" he said and I was confused, I fallowed his gaze to see Jamie standing at the entrance of the smoking part.

"Aw shit, Jamie I'm sorry i-"  
"I heard pretty much everything" she smiled at me.  
"I'll let you two talk" Ted said walking back past Jamie, she tripped him up.  
"That's for hitting him" she laughed and he rolled his eyes. She walked up to me, she didn't say anything she just kissed me. I was so shocked that I didn't even have time to react before she pulled away smiling leaving her arms around.

"Did you mean it?" she asked, "Do you really love me?" I nodded wrapping my arms around her waist.  
"More than I can even comprehend at times, I cried the day you left WWE do you know that?" her mouth fell,

"Randy said that but I thought he was just trying to make me feel bad, you know a joke" she stumbled. I kissed her so stop her rambling, she kissed back and it very easily turned into us making out.  
"I love you to" she breathed and my heart skipped a few beats, I have waited years to hear her say that.  
I kissed her again, "Come back to WWE, we can make this work Jamie"  
"Make what work" she smirked evilly,  
I rolled my eyes, "You being my girl?" I stated and asked both at the same time.  
"I'd love to be" she smiled at me; I pecked her lips once more.  
"I'll phone my music producer & Vince tomorrow, I'll get them to sort everything out" she told me and I picked her up spinning her slightly and kissed her again, I truly couldn't get enough the taste of her lips.

"How long have you known you've loved me for?" she asked.  
"Since before you got with him" I could feel myself growing red, she giggled and kissed me.  
"I was in denial then" She laughed, "I was convinced I couldn't like my brothers best friend, but after he happened I knew I'd been with the wrong man all along & I couldn't handle it so I left" she shrugged, "& when Mickey showed up at my door accusing me of sleeping with you, she had no idea how badly I wished that was what happened" she blushed.

"Mmm" I muttered picturing it she rolled her eyes at me and kissed me not helping the situation any, "C'mon back inside baby" she laced our fingers together as we walked back inside the club.

Ted seen us first and smiled lightly, then Mike Randy & Chris being the dicks they are started clapping and cheering causing other people to look at us, that was until Jamie hit them all until they stopped.

We sat down and she sat on my knee, Ted looked over at us "Okay this is real weird for me, I don't mind seeing you guys make out and whatever but please nothing more or I may freak out a tad and I don't want to hear you talking about it either" Jamie laughed at her brother, and I nodded smiling. I'm just glad he accepted it so quickly.

"So you're really cool about us?" I asked and he shrugged,  
"I knew it would happen eventually, we all had bets on it & Orton won, he said you' would both be 24 before you got together, I said 25 dammit" Randy laughed.  
"Next rounds on those guys" Orton laughed. I laced our fingers together again and she smiled kissing me, once she was back on WWE, life would be perfect, well more so that it was already.

"I guess I picked pretty well then huh?" muttered to me referring to the comment I made earlier.  
"Amazingly" I laughed.


End file.
